Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication devices; and, more particularly, it relates to means for determining an angle of arrival of a transmission received by a wireless communication device and/or range estimation (between two wireless communication devices) as performed by the wireless communication device.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems, including data communication systems, have been under continual development for many years. In some communication systems, there is a desire to determine the directionality of communications transmitted from one communication device to another. Moreover, range estimation (e.g., including an estimate of the distance between two communication devices) is also desirable in some applications. The current means in the art that attempt to deal with such issues do not provide adequate solutions in terms of a variety of concerns, including cost effectiveness, accuracy, etc.